Transformation of a Baby Penguin
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Kurt shows Blaine that he's been practicing having more sex appeal than a baby penguin.  Kurt, Blaine, and an Adam Lambert song. Oneshot Klaine ficlet


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Klaine ficlet :) It's inspired by a song that popped up on my iTunes and Kurt's Single Ladies dance from Glee Live clips I've seen. **

**I'm not sure if someone's already done this, but here's my take on it!**

**I don't own Glee or Kurt and Blaine :(**

**I also don't own Adam Lambert**

**And Ryan Murphy, if you're reading this, Kurt needs to sing this song. Now. To Blaine. Seriously. **

Blaine had just recently transferred to McKinley. It was strange being at a school with girls and cliques and no uniforms. He missed the security of Dalton, but loved all the variety in New Directions. He was having trouble adjusting to the normal clothing again, but his boyfriend was eager to help. Kurt adjusted to his fashionable self instantly; today he was wearing tight black jeans, boots, a white leather jacket with lots of zippers and things, and a fedora. Blaine had finally been convinced to wear a scarf after a bit of hesitation.

After school, Kurt dragged Blaine into the glee club's practice room.

"Kurt, it's Friday, we don't have glee club this afternoon..."

"Blaine," Kurt began excitedly, "remember when you tried to teach me how to be sexy?" Blaine nodded. "Well..." Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina came into the room wearing all black and sparkles, and lined up across the risers, "I've been practicing." Kurt said with a smirk as the music started and the lights dimmed. He pushed Blaine down into the chair in front of the whiteboard and bounced up to take his place between the girls.

Since the Warblers were well versed in top 40 songs, Blaine recognized the song almost instantly. There was no way Kurt, sweet innocent Broadway baby penguin Kurt, was going to sing this...

The quartet struck a dramatic pose around Kurt as he stood with a hand on his hat, all snapping in time with the music as he began to sing.

_So hot out of the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained <em>

So far they hadn't done much, Kurt was singing and dancing a bit. It reminded Blaine of Kurt's musical performances.

_Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>Imma hurt you real good baby  
>Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say<br>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display _

Kurt did some more simple dance moves: strutting around the room with the girls in a line, brushing imaginary glitter off his shoulders, show-tune kicks.

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name<br>No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart <em>

Kurt made a little heart with his hands, and held it over his own. It was cute, very Kurt. This was what Blaine expected.

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

They made eye contact, and something in Kurt's expression changed. Blaine's eyes widened, and all he could do was stare. _  
>So hold on until it's over<br>_It was as if Kurt had just accepted a challenge. He was going to kick the whole performance up a notch or two. _  
>Oh! <em>

_Do you know what you got into _

Kurt walked behind Blaine's chair as the girls continued to dance and sing. He slid his hands down Blaine's chest, and Blaine's heart skipped a beat._  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<br>_Kurt's sexy faces had definitely improved since they last talked about it. It was like a switch had been flipped. His voice was stronger and he was really getting into the song.

_Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet <em>

Kurt sat sideways in Blaine's lap. He put the fedora on Blaine's head and tapped him on the nose before jumping up and walking back to the girls, hips swaying in his tight jeans. _  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>But I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment <em>

__Kurt stood directly in front of Blaine with two girls on either side. His sweet little penguin had transformed into the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen. _  
>It's all right<br>You'll be fine  
>Baby I'm in control <em>

Kurt's hips moved in ways Blaine could have never imagined. It was unbelievably sexy, especially the confident and slightly triumphant look in his eyes that Blaine hadn't seen before. _  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both <em>

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's hips, they were rotating faster and yet he still had more control over the movement than the girls did.

_Close your eyes, not your mind  
>Let me into your soul<br>I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown  
><em>Rachel and Tina covered Kurt's eyes for a moment as he continued to sing, and he pretended to push them away towards the piano.

_No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart <em>

Quinn and Mercedes began to run their hands over Kurt's chest as Tina and Rachel moved the piano bench in front of the risers. _  
>There's no way to ring the alarm<br>So hold on 'til it's over _

_Oh! _

The girls ripped open his jacket to reveal a black shirt with a slender red silk tie. Kurt took off the jacket and held it nonchalantly over his shoulder as he danced around casually. _  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you <em>

Kurt flung the jacket to the side as he crossed his ankles, then did a 360 to point at Blaine. _  
>I'm here for your entertainment <em>

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet <em>_  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment _

The dancing got more intense and Blaine was frozen when Kurt took the last line up an octave. _  
><em>

Kurt walked over to the piano bench in front of the risers and posed on it. The girls each picked up a leg of the bench and carried Kurt up the few stairs, setting him on the top. They danced around him, singing the harmonies, as he did a couple of dramatic poses.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

They ended up making a V around Kurt once he stood on the bench.

_Whoa!  
>Do you like what you see? <em>

Kurt swayed his hips back and forth as he dropped to the bench.

_Whoa! _

He moved back up, running the back of his hands up his sides, ending with a little wrist twirl.

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream _

Kurt nailed the note, eyes clenched shut and fist thrust into the air, foot tapping in time with the beat.

_Oh! _

Kurt jumped off the piano bench and landed on his knees, and began crawling slowly towards Blaine, maintaining his sexy smirk and eye contact. _  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment _

He put one hand on Blaine's leg, flung one of his own legs into the air, then pushed himself up and began to walk around Blaine's chair, putting his hands on his shoulders.

_Oh!  
>Bet you thought! <em>

Kurt sang into Blaine's left ear, his beautiful high voice causing Blaine to shiver.

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat <em>

Kurt's breath tickled Blaine's right ear and he moved around to the front of the chair again.

_I'm here for your entertainment _

Kurt ended the song by putting one hand on either side of the back of Blaine's chair and swinging his right leg over Blaine's lap to sit in his lap, their faces inches apart as the girls skipped out the side doors.

"Well?" Kurt prompted, breathing heavily.

"Kurt, that was..." he couldn't think of words. The whole thing was so sexy and yet so _Kurt_ at the same time. Giving up on vocabulary, Blaine pulled Kurt's face down to his and kissed him passionately.


End file.
